


世界尽头

by zuoyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyou/pseuds/zuoyou
Summary: 复联快银在死之前被旺达送到了X汉子世界，双快银闹腾X学院





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了可爱的小天使X2创作的故事，他们理应过的幸福快乐  
> 更新世界不确定，看天意了

“我要死了。“皮特罗想。  
这是一场盛大的死亡。  
冰冷的炮火似乎正轰鸣在世界的每一个角落，这几乎完全掩盖了导致皮特罗死亡的那几声枪响，皮特罗惧恨这些声音，它们是灾难的使者，十几年前，抑或现在。可无论如何，这巨大灾难包裹着背景里的天空之城，它的主色调是断壁残垣，点缀着无情的钢铁，它的河流中流淌的是鲜血和泪水，这里是皮特罗的安息之地。  
这是一场漫长的死亡。  
它始于旺达绝望的号哭，当子弹穿过躯体的剧痛终于被大脑感知，皮特罗后知后觉地意识到自己的命运。必须得说，这痛苦不及他获取能力时的万分之一，它又来的太缓慢，以至于皮特罗有太多的精力去回溯他短短的一生。他首先想到了旺达，他亲爱的姐姐，他感觉到她的绝望，一如他们失去父母时。皮特罗回想起他生命中相对幸福平和的那段日子，那是一段连战争都似乎带着甜味的时光，却也短暂得只够回忆者吃完一颗糖果。回忆里最多的还是旺达，他一生中最幸运的事莫过于有这个姐姐，他们一直在一起，若是没有旺达，他也许早就死在了颠沛流离的旅途中。旺达是一个定量，她让皮特罗在最无望的时候能有一个归处，即使是现在，他即将奔赴死亡的时刻——  
旺达还是那么美，尽管灰尘和泪水弄脏了她的脸，她仿佛神一样从天而降，用温暖的红色力量将皮特罗就要变得冰冷的身躯层层包裹，皮特罗残存的意识足以支撑他看清旺达的眼神就像以前每次他们遭逢大变时一样坚定，她一定做出了什么决定，可惜这次皮特罗已经没办法再呆在她身边支持她了。  
“保重，旺达。“皮特罗陷入了无边的黑暗。

鹰眼目瞪口呆地看着这个神奇女孩儿动动双手划开了身前的空间，从他这个角度看过去那里只有黑暗，而后女孩儿用自己的力量托起她弟弟的身体，将他送往那片黑暗的虚空。鹰眼能感觉到女孩儿有多小心翼翼，她对敌时都不曾颤抖过的双手眼下正抖得不行。鹰眼不知道女孩儿要做什么，却能猜到一定是为了救她的弟弟，那个为他挡了子弹的勇敢男孩儿。鹰眼不敢打扰她，只能在她拼尽全力完成这一切并将那处空间回复原状后，冲过去扶住她骤然脱力的身体。  
“你送他去哪儿了？”  
“一个能让他活下来的地方，”旺达的声音十分痛苦，却总算不再如之前一样只有了绝望，她挣脱鹰眼站起来，冷漠地扫视那些仍在肆虐的钢铁怪物，“现在，奥创该为它的罪孽付出代价。”  
鹰眼上前去护住女孩儿的后方，他知道自己不应再多嘴，可还是忍不住问：“他还能回来吗？”  
“如果那边也有一个我的话。”

彼得拖着他骨折的腿慢悠悠地朝刚刚重建好的学院走过去，往日他总是最快的，现在却成了最慢的一个。彼得曾试图回忆他能力尚未觉醒的童年是怎么过的，可只能回想起能力觉醒的初期，也许相似的境遇帮助了他，那时他没法儿像现在这样将自己的能力用的如臂使指，失控的速度让骨折成了家常便饭。  
那段悲惨的时光让快银撇了撇嘴，他的母亲只是一个普通人，除了将他关在地下室以外没有任何能帮到他的，这让他还算平安地度过了个混乱的过渡期，唯一造成的小问题就是，这之后他也不太乐意从地下室走出来了。  
而他的父亲，哦父亲，他的父亲直到现在也不知道有他这么个儿子，彼得十分懊恼，他不确定他的父亲是不是乐于接受这么一个突然多出来的儿子，毕竟那可是万磁王。实际上彼得早已经习惯没有父亲的生活，他的母亲也从未跟他说过父亲为什么会离开，如果保持原状他还能当作是父亲迫不得已，可若是点明一切说不定会得到一个更糟糕的结局。  
彼得暂时放弃了思考，他抬头四下看看，那群小鬼早就跑远了。彼得丧气地把他的拐杖随手扔在一旁，自己也小心翼翼地坐下。不知道查尔斯从哪里找过来的植物，校园里的植被比他的腿恢复得都要快，瞧，这里甚至开了一朵小花。彼得突然想起妹妹陷入青春期的烦恼时做过的蠢事，数花瓣——这能决定什么？一个无聊的随机概率问题而已。  
“告诉他，不告诉他……”彼得已经把那朵花折腾得没几瓣花瓣了，他一点儿也不信这个，他只是无聊而已。

也许上帝也意识到了彼得有多无聊，他还没能彻底肢解完这朵可怜的花，就被其他事情吸引了注意力。彼得还从没感受过如此阴冷的气息，他抬起头便发现面前出现了一个不知道通向哪里的大洞，那里面的感觉既不像他奔跑时拂面的狂风，也不像科特带着他们穿过空间时的虚无。  
一团红色能量裹挟着一个人从那里头冲出来，轻柔地落在草地上。彼得诡异地觉得这快要散去的能量非常亲切，他忍不住伸出手，试图抓住那最后一点红色，却只抓了个空。彼得回过神来，看向那个突然出现在这里的人。  
这人看起来糟糕极了，不是说那糟糕的服装品味，他浑身是血，看起来比这里任何一个人刚被天启打完时都要伤得更重。彼得伸手确认了一下他是否还活着，而后在心里大喊：  
“查尔斯！查尔斯！这里有人受伤了！”


	2. Chapter 2

彼得上次这么有耐心还是他的小妹妹生病的时候，当然这不是说彼得像爱妹妹一样爱这个突然出现的伤者，要知道他看起来要比彼得大得多。可是那团亲切的红色能量实在让彼得无法拒绝，何况它直接把这个人送到了他面前；再者说，彼得的腿伤也还没好，他又不能自由行动，照顾这个人已经是现阶段他唯一的消遣了。  
这人的确伤得很重，艾瑞克从他体内取出了十几颗子弹，大家都对他能活下来深表敬佩。可在之后的治疗过程中，他的恢复能力很好地解答了这个问题，等到汉克给他包扎好，他的伤口表面上看来几乎已经长好了。  
彼得的恢复能力也挺强的，但毕竟伤到了骨头，普通人类伤筋动骨彻底恢复得要好几个月甚至小半年，彼得也许再有半个月就好透了，他畅想了一下扔掉拐杖之后的生活——他亲爱的巧克力甜甜圈冰激凌，他亲爱的一切被严正叮嘱恢复期间绝对不能吃的零食，只要再熬过这短短的半个月就能回到他的身边了。  
“不，半个月对快银来说漫长得像是半个世纪。”彼得在心里抱怨。

彼得把注意力重新转回到眼下，眼前的人被清理干净血污之后只看外表还挺像他的，银色的卷毛，虽然被梳理过还是乱七八糟的，“也许他是我失散多年的哥哥？”彼得从那人头上拔下一根头发与自己的作比较，“既然爸爸不知道他是我爸，那说不定他还有别的他自己都不知道的儿子？”  
彼得被自己的胡思乱想逗笑了，他撑住床沿站起来，俯身凑近那人的脸更仔细地观察，“不错，还挺白的，没有雀斑，嗯？要是没有胡子好像看着挺小的？”  
“要不试试看？”在好奇这方面，也许猫都比不过彼得，他只犹豫了一秒，而这在快银的世界已经是一个三思之后相当慎重的决定了，彼得立刻带着拐杖用最快的速度找来了一把刮胡刀。

“哈，整整5分钟。”彼得翻了个小小的白眼，然后他全部的心神都凝聚在了眼前这张脸上。彼得少有地产生了做坏事的心虚感，他轻轻放开自己的拐杖，一反常态地选择了缓慢地凑过去。等到刮胡刀已经接触到那人的脸，彼得才反应过来自己有多傻，这人正在昏迷中，虽然汉克说过了他今天可能醒过来，但现在他还是毫无知觉的。  
想到这里，彼得丢掉了自己莫名其妙的紧张，淡定地开始刮那人的胡子。认真讲，彼得活了二十六年，这还是第一次把刮胡刀用到别人脸上，不过刮胡子也许是男人的天赋，就算突然要点出额外的技能树分支，也并不会有太大的问题，彼得很快就把面前这张脸收拾干净了。  
随手把刮胡刀放在一旁的柜子上，彼得再一次认真观察这人的脸，“还真的是很年轻的样子，也许是我失散多年的弟弟？”彼得拿起不知道那个小姑娘布置在这里的镜子对照着自己的脸，“不过看着还是我年轻，失散多年的哥哥比较有可能，但我们除了头发好像也没哪儿像了。”  
彼得把镜子放回原位，坐下后又转过头看了看那边，便立刻好像被教授控制了一样，定住一动不动。彼得的腿虽然伤了，可他的能力实际上并没有出任何问题，他的感官与他受伤之前一样敏锐，所以他此刻能够清楚地观察到床上的伤者双眼一点一点睁开的样子。  
“还好我刚才动作够快。”彼得在内心庆幸。  
和彼得纯黑色的眼眸不同，这人的眼睛是浅色的，浅淡的蓝色闪闪发亮，就好像彼得爱吃的水果硬糖，这让彼得对他的好感度提升了好几个等级。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”  
这人没有回答，他看起来还处于昏迷太久刚醒过来是的茫然中，并没有意识到身边还有其他人在，他先是转了几下眼睛，而后试图转头看看自己身处何处。  
“嘿？听得见吗？你怎么样？”彼得提高了声音。  
这次那人终于有所反应，他看向彼得，在发现这是陌生人之后他眼里瞬间只剩下了防备，他试图撑起身体让自己起来，可——  
他似乎是哪里出了问题，他控制不了自己的身体，这人显然只是试图做一个“撑起”的动作，彼得看得很清楚，可是他在几千分之一秒的时间里就完成了这个动作，关键在于那人自己也不知道自己会失控，过快的速度直接让他像子弹一样弹射出去，甚至比子弹都要快，而弹射方向正对着彼得。  
彼得忍不住爆了粗口，他几乎用尽了这个月的冷静才完美地躲过了这个意外，他躺在地上，感受到自己右腿传来的剧痛，欲哭无泪，也许他和他亲爱的零食们必须在一个世纪之后重逢了，如果他能幸运地活下去——彼得抬头看着方才还安静的像根木头一样被他随便折腾的人现在失控地在房间里乱窜。抛去他的人身安全问题不谈，这个场景看着相当眼熟，他能力刚刚觉醒时就是这么在地下室乱窜的。  
彼得挣扎着往床底爬过去试图躲好一些，然后不得不再次在心里大喊：“查尔斯！查尔斯！这里有人能力失控了！”


	3. Chapter 3

“拜托查尔斯，你知道这并不是我的问题。”  
“我当然知道。”查尔斯非常严肃。  
彼得躺在病床上，极为不服气地看向查尔斯，站在他身后的艾瑞克看上去心不在焉，彼得却知道，一旦自己想要逃开，就会有不知道哪里的金属冲过来锁住他的身体。  
“你不能就这样把我锁在这儿！”彼得试图据理力争。  
“事实上我可以。”  
“如果能多走走我会好得更快的！”  
“噢彼得，这个问题我们已经讨论过很多次了，”查尔斯湛蓝的双眼里满是苦恼，“汉克已经检查过了，你现在必须要乖乖躺在床上等骨头长好。”  
彼得转过头，盯着床另一旁的汉克，他的看起来那么委屈，以至于这个温柔的人几乎都要动摇了。  
“抱歉，彼得，现在真的不行。”他艰难地说，“我去找找有没有其他的药物能帮到你。”汉克落荒而逃。  
“安心休息吧彼得，你会好得很快的。”查尔斯和艾瑞克也一起离开了病房。  
彼得看着那两个丝毫没有回头意向的背影，自暴自弃地抓起了手边的游戏机。

“查尔斯……”  
“不行艾瑞克，他现在不能下床。”  
艾瑞克放弃了帮彼得求情。

彼得觉得自己也许会成为人类历史上第一个无聊致死的人，他已经把游戏通关了无数次，睡了两觉又醒来，外面的天空却都还没有要开始暗下来的迹象。  
“我是谁？我在哪儿？我能干什么？”彼得双目无神地瞪着天花板，“为什么爸爸那么听查尔斯的？十年前他们明明吵得不可开交！打天启百分之九十的时间他们都是对立的！”，彼得满是怨念地想着，“他们是一对吗?他们是一对吧！这就能解释查尔斯为什么比妈妈还严格了。”  
“说起来那个人跟我能力一样吧，难道真的是我失散多年的亲哥哥？那我有没有失散多年的亲姐姐？有的话一定是个温柔的大美人！想要一个姐姐，姐姐一定会帮我的！这样我就不用一直呆在这个房间，一直躺在床上不能动了。只是骨折而已！能力刚觉醒那会儿我几乎天天骨折！噢查尔斯，能不能就躺一天然后放我出去？我恢复能力真的挺好的……”  
“彼得?”查尔斯哭笑不得地看着床上的大男孩儿，他思维真的太活跃了，“彼得！嘿醒醒，别想那么多了。”  
彼得把视线转向终于回来的查尔斯，和跟在他后面的艾瑞克，“所以你们真的是一对吗？”彼得惊恐地抬手捂住嘴，他现在可没法儿逃跑！  
艾瑞克看起来都惊呆了，查尔斯也没想到他会把心里的胡思乱想直接问出来，一时间竟然也不知道该说什么。  
“原来你们是一对？”  
三个人骤然看向说话的那个人。  
“哇哦别这么瞪着我，”那人摆摆手，“我只是听他问的而已，况且你们看起来真的很像一对。”  
“你们可能真的是失散多年的亲兄弟，”查尔斯头疼地看着这两个发色、能力甚至性格都有些相像的人，“我和艾瑞克是好朋友，你们想得太多了。”  
“好吧。”两人异口同声，整齐划一地耸耸肩，脸上都是一副“我不信但既然你不承认那我就当不知道好了”的样子。  
“你好了？”彼得转向他“失散多年的亲兄弟”，“我叫彼得，你叫什么？”  
那人明显一愣:“我叫皮特罗，他们说你的能力和我一样。”  
彼得挑挑眉，没想到名字都这么相似，“看来我们真的很像，”彼得玩笑着说，“你不会也姓马克西莫夫吧？”  
皮特罗看起来有些不可置信，他转头问查尔斯：“你们告诉他了？”  
彼得这下彻底震惊了，他真的只是开个玩笑而已，他有些迟疑地问：“你是哪里人？你不会真的是我哥哥吧？”  
“绝对不可能，”皮特罗斩钉截铁，“我家只剩我和姐姐了。”  
“你有姐姐？！这不公平！”彼得喊道，“我们那么像！为什么我没有姐姐！”  
“我姐姐可是世界上最好的姐姐，”皮特罗如果有尾巴，那现在一定兴奋得翘上了天，“又美又温柔，还特别厉害！”  
“……”彼得受到了伤害，彼得拒绝跟皮特罗讲话。

查尔斯和艾瑞克在一旁默默地听着这幼稚的对话，他们一点也不想加入进去，那会显得他们也一样幼稚。  
“他们看上去讨论完了。”艾瑞克在脑子里跟查尔斯对话。  
“我们还是交代完赶紧走吧，”查尔斯回应他，“这下彼得不会无聊了。”

“皮特罗，你的能力现在还不稳定，伤也没好彻底，”查尔斯看着皮特罗说，“虽然有很多疑问，但一切还是等你休养好了再解决吧。”  
“至于彼得，骨头没彻底长好之前绝对不要想着下床，”查尔斯转向彼得，“我会让全校所有人看好你，而且，就算你有姐姐，她也一定会要求你安心养伤的。”  
皮特罗点点头，有些迟疑地开口道：“谢谢。”  
彼得则状似忧郁地别过头，无力地说：“知道了查尔斯妈妈。”他又转过头看着皮特罗说：“起码现在多一个人无聊了。”  
“乖儿子，相信你能和新伙伴好好相处的。”查尔斯放弃跟他们争执这个问题了，他回头看向艾瑞克，“噢亲爱的，和儿子道个别，我们该走了。”  
彼得和皮特罗目瞪口呆。  
“查尔斯……”艾瑞克无可奈何，“你就别跟他们一起玩了。”  
查尔斯看着眼前几人的神色，愉快地笑了起来，他很久没这么开心过了。


	4. Chapter 4

“你们好好休息吧，我们晚饭后会再过来。”  
查尔斯说着和艾瑞克一起离开了房间。  
“我去汉克那儿问问皮特罗的情况，”查尔斯看向艾瑞克，“你要一起吗？”  
艾瑞克显然不是很感兴趣，他摆摆手，表示自己要去做别的事。  
“你很关心彼得，艾瑞克。”查尔斯笑着说。  
“是什么让你这么觉得？我并没有特别关照他。”艾瑞克一愣，他不明白查尔斯为什么这么想。  
查尔斯在岔路口停下来，抬头看着他这么多年情商没有一点进步的老朋友说：“我去探望其他人你可不会跟着一起，你甚至愿意费心思帮忙阻止他离开病房。”  
“我只是帮你的忙而已查尔斯，你想太多了，”艾瑞克不置可否，“何况十年前他救过我。”  
“好吧艾瑞克，”查尔斯更希望他自己发现一些事情，“或许你可以试着和他多交谈一些，说不定你们意外的合拍。”查尔斯建议到。  
艾瑞克有些疑惑：“你很在意我和他的关系？”  
“只是建议而已，”查尔斯笑笑，“好了我该走了，别忘了饭后要去看彼得。”  
“嘿，我可没答应。”  
“你也没反驳不是吗，亲爱的。”  
艾瑞克看着查尔斯像狐狸一样冲他一笑，然后控制着轮椅离开，想说的话全被噎回了肚子里。

查尔斯和艾瑞克离开后房间沉默了一两秒，无论是对哪一个马克西莫夫来说这都安静得够久了。  
“他们说是你救了我。”皮特罗先开了口。  
“恰巧看见而已，”彼得毫不在意地摊手，“而且严格来说救你的应该是汉克。”  
“谢谢你，还有对不起。”皮特罗朝彼得笑笑，抬手指了指他的腿，“我记得这是因为我。”  
彼得的目光随着皮特罗的手指落到自己腿上，看了半天才有些怨念地把头转回去看着皮特罗说：“骨折不是问题，而且这也不能怪你，”彼得停顿一下，深吸了一口气接着说，“可是他们不让我出去，不让我吃那些好吃的零食，我要躺在床上整整一周!”彼得看起来生无可恋了。  
他语速极快地接着控诉这对自己来说有多难过：“当然我以前本来也不是很爱离开我的地下室，可是你知道不愿意和不能是不一样的，就好像挂了锁的门就希望被打开，我现在超想出去！躺在这里超级无聊！”  
皮特罗有些内疚，他想安慰彼得却不知从何开口，只好充满歉意地说：“对不起，我想我能理解，以前我和旺达为了获取能力自愿去当实验品——旺达是我姐姐——那时候我们一直被关着也觉得快要发疯了。”  
“……”彼得无言以对，他万万没想到自己的随口抱怨会勾出这样的悲惨过往，“抱歉，我不知道……”  
“……”皮特罗也无言以对，他明明是想安慰人，“不……没事，我是说结果是好的。”  
冷场，“这一点儿也不彼得！”彼得在心里叫着，他绞尽脑汁想说点什么拯救这个僵硬的气氛，  
“等等，你刚说获取能力？”彼得突然意识到刚才那段对话的重点，“我以为你也是变种人？”  
“变种人？那是什么？”皮特罗有些奇怪，“我和旺达是强化人，你们不是吗？”  
“变种人就是我这种啊，我的能力是速度，刚才的查尔斯和艾……艾瑞克也是，查尔斯可以读心，艾瑞克可以控制金属，还有汉克，他可以变成毛茸茸的蓝色野兽。”彼得介绍，“我们的能力都是天生就有的，你刚才说实验品，你们是后天获取的吗？”  
皮特罗简直有些羡慕了，他点点头说：“是的，他们依靠一把据说来自于神界的权杖做出了药剂，参与实验的人很多，可是只有我和旺达活下来了。”  
“你们棒呆了！”彼得惊呼，“还好你们活下来了，不然我们就没法儿认识了。”  
突如其来的夸赞让皮特罗有些不好意思，而如此坦率的善意已经让他觉得世界有点不真实，他抬手挠挠自己的脸，“等等我的胡子呢？！”  
彼得一呆，才想起自己之前做了什么，“其实你没有胡子比较好看。”彼得有些艰难地说。  
“可是那样看起来太小了！”皮特罗摸着自己的脸，显然很介意，“我要保护旺达！”  
“说起来你简直就像凭空出现的，你姐姐呢？”彼得生硬地转了个话题。  
“旺达留在我脑子里的话告诉我是她送我到这里的，那时候我快要死了。”皮特罗变得很低落，“我和旺达是双胞胎，可我现在却感觉不到她在哪儿，也许我再也见不到她了。”  
彼得宽慰他：“见不到？怎么会？只要你们都活着总有一天能见面的。”  
“这里太陌生了，我想我已经不在原来的世界，”皮特罗摇摇头，“我的世界可没有变种人，我以前的恢复能力也没有现在这么强大。”  
彼得也想起他说的“神界”，这个世界已经很神奇，可却也没有真的出现过神，两人都沉默了。  
皮特罗越发低落，彼得再次试图让皮特罗心情变得好点儿，他说：“你姐姐能把你送到这儿，那不管这儿和那儿隔了多远，肯定有办法回去的。而且你和我能力一样，也许我们也能找到一个和你姐姐能力一样的人，世界上的变种人可是有很多的。”  
这话果然很有用，尽管是虚无缥缈的希望，却也能使人振作起来。  
他们暂时不再讨论能不能回去这个目前毫无头绪的问题，回到眼下，彼得又想起他要被困在病床很久，他再次和皮特罗抱怨查尔斯妈妈有多严格。  
“我应该好得比你快，”皮特罗说，“到时候我可以偷偷带你出去。”  
彼得眼睛亮了，“太棒了！”彼得兴高采烈地说，“这里没人能抓到我们！”  
皮特罗笑得一脸得意，语调也骄傲地上扬：“他们甚至看不到我们。”  
“也许我们出去再回来也没人发现！”  
“我们可以试试！”  
“……”  
“……”


	5. Chapter 5

皮特罗的伤好得差不多了，他现在可以随便使用能力而伤处不会感到任何疼痛，彼得将“越狱”计划提上了日程。  
这个计划成功的唯一难点在于如何瞒住查尔斯。天启一战过后，查尔斯的信号接收强度已经从日常生活型升级到了军用型，头两天大家在查尔斯面前是毫无隐私可言的，不过可喜可贺的是现在查尔斯已经可以控制自如了，大部分情况下他绝不会主动去窥探别人的思想，可要是表现得太不正常，那就难说了。  
所以关键就在于“表现正常”，为此彼得和皮特罗拿出了他们自出生以来最好的演技，彼得负责生无可恋，皮特罗负责幸灾乐祸，就像这样：  
查尔斯在晚饭后照例拉上艾瑞克对彼得和皮特罗进行例行探望，当然艾瑞克也例行表示自己并没有兴趣，两人还没进房间就听到了这两天似乎听到过很多次的对话，其内容严重拉低了整个学院的心理年龄。  
“我已经好得差不多了，”皮特罗得意洋洋，“明天就能出去了。”  
“闭嘴，别和我说，”彼得咬牙切齿，“你出去又能怎么样，反正你也不知道该去哪儿玩。”  
“那总比卧病在床的好啊，谁让你恢复能力弱呢？”  
“嘿！别忘了我的腿又断一次可是因为你！”  
“啊真是对不起，作为道歉哥哥帮你带好吃的回来怎么样？哦我忘了你现在不能吃那些。”  
“你是谁哥啊？！我是你哥才对吧！我比你大！”  
“谁让你娃娃脸这么明显，我们站一起任何一个人都会认为我是哥哥！”  
“也对，一开口大家就都明白你才是小弟弟了，毕竟你只能靠留胡子装作自己很成熟。”  
……  
“十年前救我的真的是彼得？”艾瑞克很疑惑，“是不是我记错了？”  
查尔斯倒是饶有兴味地听着里面的对话，他10岁以后就没有过这么富有童心的斗嘴了，“如果我的记忆没有一起出问题的话，那就是了。”查尔斯笑着回答，“别这样艾瑞克，他们还是孩子。”  
“……彼得也是？”  
“也许彼得尤其是。”查尔斯笑得意味深长，“我看他们挺开心的，我们还是别进去打扰了。”

“他们走了吗？”彼得小心翼翼。  
皮特罗闪到门边偷偷往外看，确认安全后便悠悠地晃回床边，轻松地往床上一倒，然后对彼得说：“我真不明白你为什么那么怕他们，放心，我会把你带出去的。”  
彼得朝天翻了个白眼，他语重心长地说：“皮特罗，我知道你还小，可是你要动动脑子，我们要偷偷跑出去，为什么要给自己增加难度系数？”  
“别忘了得靠我你才能出去，”皮特罗扬眉，语调轻松，“你确定我没脑子？”  
“不你最聪明了。”彼得从善如流，“我们早点睡吧明天有的玩了。”

等待的时间总是让人觉得极其漫长，对于彼得和皮特罗来说，那已经不能用漫长来形容，那是夏天正午的酷热和暴雨前的沉闷搅和在一起的焦躁感，他们在这种感觉下熬过了汉克的检查，瑞雯的探视，并且又在查尔斯面前表演了一次关于“我的妹妹和你的姐姐谁更可爱”的争论之后，终于到了他们计划好的时间。  
“下午汉克要泡在实验室，瑞雯要上战斗指导课，查尔斯也有课，艾瑞克应该会在晚饭后和查尔斯一起过来，所以我们有一整个下午的自由时间了！”彼得语气十分昂扬。  
皮特罗也有点兴奋:“我们什么时候出发？”  
彼得低头看了看表，说：“就现在，走吧。”  
彼得话音未落，皮特罗极快地从床上起来站到他床边一手拦着他的脖子一手在腿弯上把他抱了起来，简单来说就是公主抱，彼得被吓了一跳，立刻喊出了声：“换个正常的姿势！不用抱着我！”  
可惜他甚至还没把话说出口时，皮特罗就已经抱着他到了学校外面，他停下来，没有理会彼得对姿势的不满，问清了目的地和方向之后，皮特罗再次闪成了一道银色旋风。

彼得选择的放松地点是市中心的一条娱乐商业街，皮特罗先是惊讶于这里的繁华程度，其后便被他在广告牌上看到的时间吓到了——1983年，操蛋的他可是和他亲爱的姐姐一起生活在二十一世纪的！皮特罗将目光移到一脸幸福地呼吸着自由空气的彼得身上，试图从他那里获得一些答案。  
“见鬼以前你都是这样带人的吗？认真的我们只需要保护好他们的脖子就行了。”彼得还在表达他对公主抱这个姿势的不解之情，在被盯到不自在之后终于意识到皮特罗安静得有些不对劲，“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”  
“我醒来之前还是2016年。”皮特罗的声音有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
“……你来自33年之后？”彼得震惊，“你姐姐的能力到底是什么？”  
“我不知道，她以前没有这个能力，”皮特罗有些失魂落魄，“也许就像我醒来之后速度更快恢复能力也更好了，旺达的能力一定也变强了。我真的再也见不到她了，彼得。”  
彼得看着他痛苦茫然的样子也没再有玩的心思，他拍拍皮特罗以示安慰，问道：“先回去怎么样？我们可以把这个告诉查尔斯，十年前我好像也遇到了一个从未来回来的人，查尔斯很清楚，我们可以问问他，你会有办法回去的。”  
“谢谢你彼得，”皮特罗听了彼得的话强打精神，他环视周围琳琅满目的店铺，他生活在一个更加现代化的时代，但由于经历他也从来没有在这种地方逗留过，“可是我们是为了你才出来的，你不是已经闷了很久吗？”  
“以后还有得是机会，”彼得扫视了一圈好吃的又转头回去看皮特罗，在发现他神色里有一丝好奇后立刻改口，先别管那个暂时解决不了的大问题，在这里逛一圈如果能让皮特罗开心点儿也算没白跑一趟，“当然有很多东西我们现在就可以去试试。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节中提到的鬼屋借用《美国恐怖故事：旅馆》的设定  
> ......主要是我实在瞎编不出来了  
> 文中提到的长得像X快银的变态是指伊万·彼得斯在该剧中饰演的角色三月先生，真的帅，也真的变态，对我来说，简直人形蓝色小药片，强烈安利

“你们昨天下午去哪儿了？”  
“你都不让我下床，”彼得语气十分委屈，“我还能去哪儿？”  
“我都不认识路，”皮特罗显得有点忧伤，“我还能去哪儿？”  
“那这是什么？”查尔斯抖了抖手里的报纸问。  
报纸的头版头条赫然写着：《最大鬼屋真的有鬼？！昨日诡异事件吓坏工作人员！》  
彼得和皮特罗还试图装作事不关己的样子，可查尔斯还贴心地指出新闻照片给他们看——照片拍的很模糊，但也能看清里面的两个人都有一头银色的头发，另一张照片里只有一道银色的虚影，还有工作人员，就是那些鬼怪因为受到惊吓而显得更吓人的脸。

时间拉回到昨天。  
“……当然有很多东西我们现在就可以去试试。” 彼得说完便拉着皮特罗往前走。  
可其实彼得也很少来这种地方，当这个地方有这种规模的繁华景象后，他已经不那么乐意离开他的地下室了。现在彼得不得不慢下来，被迫接受这个世界的正常速度好几天，除了无聊以外，他终于又感觉到了一点普通人的乐趣。  
皮特罗当普通人当了他现在人生百分之九十的时间，所以实际上皮特罗不会在生活中所有必要不必要的时候都用上能力，极速的世界很有趣，可普通人其实更有趣。  
两个快银都没什么目标，纠结了几秒彼得就拖着皮特罗往人多的地方挤。  
他们首先停在了一个冰淇淋铺子面前，铺子招牌上面写着“土耳其”，这里真的有很多人，大部分是姑娘。卖冰淇淋的是一个年轻人，高高瘦瘦，从周围姑娘疯狂的眼神来看，他长得很不错，当然以两个快银的眼光来看，这个小哥绝对不如他们。  
小哥正在做一个冰淇淋，一个女孩红着脸站在铺子面前，让那个小哥用眼花缭乱的手法为她服务。快银们围观了全程，出于想吃，还有好玩的心理，皮特罗在女孩走后站到了铺子前，彼得也拖着他的腿跟过去。  
皮特罗长得很高，肌肉很棒，如果是之前有胡子的样子，肯定很有压迫感，可现在他的胡子都被刮的干干净净，还只长出了一层细细的绒毛，加上头上的银发桀骜不驯地乱翘，这让皮特罗看起来就像一个追求个性的普通大学生。  
皮特罗注意到彼得有些费力的样子，便微微侧过去一些让彼得靠在自己身上借力。  
“请问您需要哪种形状哪种口味？”冰淇淋小哥热情地开口，“价钱都一样，您可以随便挑选。”  
“就这个吧。”皮特罗指的是巧克力口味的，形状就是最普通的那种，他刚转过头想问问彼得要不要，就想起他现在不能吃，彼得注意到他的目光，也遗憾地耸了耸肩。  
“好的，请稍等。”  
小哥拿起长长的冰淇淋勺，灵活地勺了一小勺冰淇淋粘起了一个蛋筒，他笑着把那个尖尖的蛋筒伸到皮特罗面前，示意他拿着。  
皮特罗一挑眉，他知道这个小哥想在他伸过手去拿的时候快速地把蛋筒抽走，刚才那个女孩就是这样被逗得脸红红的一脸羞涩地看着他，但是嘿，他可是快银，有谁能快得过他？  
基于这种强大的自信，皮特罗可以称得上是悠闲地去拿那个蛋筒，他确信自己无论如何一定能拿到的。  
可就在他这么想着的时候，一只手从旁边更快地伸过来，抢走了这个已经在他手边的目标，皮特罗诧异地转过头，便看到彼得正洋洋得意地冲他笑。  
皮特罗这才真正意识到，现在靠在他身上的这个人实实在在地拥有能与他比肩的速度。皮特罗被彻底激起了玩心，也许更多的是胜负欲，他用上了更快的速度，试图从彼得手里把蛋筒抢回来。  
彼得也毫不相让，这些天他被憋坏了，实际上这些年他都憋坏了，他自娱自乐了十几年，从来没有人能跟上他，更遑论跟他玩。  
冰淇淋铺子面前的人更多了，一部分是被三个帅哥吸引过来的，一部分则是被皮特罗和彼得的争抢吸引过来的。冰淇淋小哥离他们最近，可也已经看不清他们的动作了。小哥手里的长勺还在傻傻地伸出去，他盯着自己的两位客人看呆了。  
这场胜负止于蛋筒的碎裂，皮特罗终于抓住了彼得的手，可因为他们速度都太快，蛋筒直接发出了“啪”的一声，俩人终于意识到他们做了什么，都有些尴尬地看向了冰淇淋小哥。  
小哥显然也才回过神来，他收回了长勺，脸因为兴奋微微泛红，他眼睛亮亮的看着皮特罗和彼得。  
“太帅了！”他兴奋地说，“你们是怎么做到的？”  
俩人被小哥崇拜的眼神弄得有些羞赧，还有一点点飘飘然。  
“可以说是某种天赋吧，”彼得这么说，他的眼神不好意思地四处乱瞟，最后落在自己沾满了冰淇淋的手上，他忍不住抬手吸了吸手指，双眼立刻就因为甜甜的味道而闪闪发亮。  
彼得看向小哥：“你的冰淇淋很好吃！”  
皮特罗被彼得的反应弄得也馋了起来，他伸出舌尖尝试着舔了一口手上的沾到的冰淇淋，也马上被甜味所打动：“真的很好吃！”  
小哥自豪地笑了：“那当然，所有尝过的人都这么说！”  
一边说着，他手里也开始动起来，用最快地速度做了一个巧克力的冰淇淋递给皮特罗：“你的，”接着又看向彼得，“你不要吗？”  
彼得眼巴巴地看着皮特罗一口咬掉了半个冰淇淋，“我现在不能吃。”他真是觉得痛苦万分。  
“好吧，”小哥也有些遗憾，“你可以等能吃了再过来。”  
“一定会的！”彼得眼中透出了坚定的光芒。  
彼得付了钱，拖着皮特罗往别的地方走。皮特罗被一大口冰淇淋冰得眯起了眼，软糯可口的可可味在他嘴里融化，又甜又舒服，他幸福地咽下了冰淇淋，睁眼就看到彼得正可怜兮兮的盯着他……手里的冰淇淋。  
皮特罗作势抬手要继续吃，彼得的眼神也跟着划出一道弧线，皮特罗失笑，他把冰淇淋伸到彼得面前：“只吃一口应该没事吧。”  
这一瞬间，皮特罗只觉得要被彼得眼里放出的光闪瞎。  
“没事没事！绝对没事的！”彼得甚至都不愿多做一个“接过”的动作浪费时间，他直接低头咬了一大口冰淇淋，然后立刻被甜味俘虏，他身体整个放松地倒在皮特罗身上，就好像全部的气力都用来品尝美味了。  
“有这么好吃吗？”皮特罗肉痛地看着几乎只剩了个蛋筒的冰淇淋，和靠在自己身上好像不是吃了冰淇淋而是吸了大麻的彼得。  
“当然有了！”彼得把冰淇淋咽下去之后还回味地舔了舔唇，“而且我都快半个月没吃过甜食了！没有甜食我就活不下去！”  
皮特罗被彼得的毫无志气的宣言弄呆了。

快银们干掉那个冰淇淋后，继续在这一片商业区吃吃喝喝玩玩乐乐，纵使时间对快银来说总是显得格外漫长，玩得尽兴之后也到差不多到了他们该回去的时间。  
彼得颇为不舍地看着这片自由的天地，毕竟在查尔斯心中他还必须再乖乖地躺半个月才能真正安全地下床活动。皮特罗倒没有这么依依不舍，可他想着自己的来处，也仔细观察着周围的环境，试图找出一点儿什么证据能证明他依然与他的姐姐处于同一时空当中，却理所当然的什么也没找到。  
“那是什么？”彼得突然问道。  
皮特罗闻言转过头，顺着彼得的视线看过去。  
那个方向有一幢看起来十分华丽的建筑物，它被围在一圈怪异而夸张的广告牌内，入口和出口挨在一块儿，入口排着长队的人们脸上的表情一言难尽，紧张中透着兴奋，还带着点儿幸灾乐祸地看着断断续续的尖叫着刚从出口冲出来就瘫软在地上的满脸惊恐的人。  
“科泰兹旅馆，”皮特罗努力从张牙舞爪的广告上读出了这些字，“鬼屋？”  
“什么时候建的？”彼得也伸长着脖子睁大眼使劲往那边看，“上个月还没有的，”看着那些人精彩纷呈的神色，他的好奇心被勾的蠢蠢欲动，“要不要去试试？看起来很有意思。”他提议，转过头满是期待地盯着皮特罗。  
“好啊，我还没去过鬼屋呢。”皮特罗也跃跃欲试，那些广告词几乎写出了一个完整的故事，把这个杀人旅馆的历史写得精彩纷呈，让他对那些鬼怪产生了极大的兴趣。

排队的人看起来很多，可不断有人因为害怕而放弃了，快银们并没有等很久。到他们前面的人都进去时，皮特罗看着那个被帘子遮住的神秘入口，终于也不可避免地紧张起来。  
从出口出来的人都一脸惊魂未定，皮特罗越看越觉得焦虑，刚才看到的故事搭配这过去二十年听到的无数鬼故事在他脑子里轮播——杀人成瘾的伯爵大人（肯定杀不了我）、吸食鲜血的美艳女伯爵和他的男宠（有多美？反正肯定没有旺达美）、死于非命的瘾君子（珍爱生命，远离毒品）、神出鬼没的吸血小孩儿（……小孩儿啊）、面目可憎的魔鬼（这个绝对是假的）……  
这有什么吓人的！皮特罗被自己安抚得放下心来，转头看了看彼得。  
……彼得一脸兴奋。  
甚至比刚才更兴奋了。  
皮特罗默默地收回了视线。  
彼得却因为皮特罗反常的沉默觉察到了什么，他略微仰头盯着皮特罗的脸，半晌露出了一丝玩味的笑容。  
“你怕了？”他不怀好意地问道，“要是怕了哥哥带你回家怎么样？”  
皮特罗哽了一下，他做了个深呼吸，努力控制住自己的手不要糊人脸，他盯着彼得的双眼回呛：“特意问我这个问题，我看是你怕了才对吧？要不乖乖喊声哥哥，我带你回家啊。”  
“怕不怕我们进去就知道了，到时候小皮特罗可不要哭着不敢走哦。”  
“你别哭着喊我带你出来就行了。”  
“您好，两位可以进去了。”可爱的服务员打断了他们。  
皮特罗真是打从心底感谢这位声音甜美的小姐，可同时，他盯着黑洞洞的大门，第一次体会到了时光飞逝的感觉。  
而彼得，皮特罗才刚做好心理建设（自认为）抬脚往前走，他就已经站在黑乎乎的背景里转头发声催促：“皮特罗快点儿！真的很好玩儿！”  
……哪里好玩儿了！  
皮特罗咬牙切齿地跟了上去。

门里面还有一道门，就是普通旅馆的那种玻璃大门，皮特罗地跟在彼得后面，看他推开门，看到门后一片灯火通明才稍稍放了心。  
他们走进去，里面是一个富丽堂皇的大厅，尽头处正对着大门的的楼梯边有一个前台，后面坐着一个看起来年纪挺大的女人。女人面色阴沉地盯着他们，似乎在等着他们过去。  
皮特罗一点儿也不想过去，实际上他现在已经有点想出去了，整个大厅静得可怕，都能听到他俩的呼吸声——只有他俩，他怎么也是一个参加过拯救世界的战争的强化人，分辨一个密闭的空间内到底有几个人在呼吸，这个他绝对能做到。  
可是彼得却兴趣盎然地走了过去，其脚步之灵便一点儿也看不出他的腿还没完全恢复。  
皮特罗只能紧紧地跟上去，他警惕地盯着那个女人，她却只在他们走进之后将一把钥匙放在了柜台上便凭空消失了。  
皮特罗死死地盯着女人刚坐着的地方，他觉得自己可能不大好，这个鬼屋，是不是太逼真了点儿。  
彼得只惊讶了一小小会儿，便拿起了那把钥匙。  
“是604号房的钥匙，我们去看看？”他问，“还是你已经不行了？”  
皮特罗咬咬牙，强自镇定的指了一个方向，说：“电梯在那边，现在上去？”  
“走走走！”  
快银们走进电梯，彼得按了楼层号，木质的电梯门徐徐关上，电梯缓缓上升，看起来一切正常——两人猛地转过身，瞪着电梯中突然出现的奇异男……女人，皮特罗把即将脱口而出的喊叫咽回肚子里，瞬间蹿到彼得身后紧紧地搂住了他的腰。  
彼得没太被这个也许是鬼魂的奇异女人（还是男人？）吓到，却被皮特罗的动作吓了一跳，反应过来后，他憋着笑，拍了拍腰上的手以示安抚，而后带着身后的人小心地退到了角落里。  
鬼魂没有其他动作，甚至都没给他们一个眼神，电梯开门后，它先走了出去，停在电梯门口，盯着快银们，等着他们出来。两人无法，只能出去，跟着它走到了604门口。  
看起来仍然是普通的旅馆房间门，它还没有走，就好像一定要他们进去才行。彼得迟疑了一下，掏出钥匙打开门进去，再转头看，它终于消失了。  
房间看着也是普通的房间，只是令人难以忍受的恶臭让人没法儿不在意。彼得动了动腰，示意皮特罗放开他：“我们先看看房间里有什么，等有东西出来了哥哥会让你继续抱着的。”  
手一点儿没松开。  
“你可是快银，比那些鬼要快得多了。”彼得只能接着劝。  
皮特罗不情不愿地放开了手。  
“你就在这儿待着，我去卫生间看看。”彼得看着皮特罗不太好的脸色，“或者说你跟我一起？这里不对劲儿。”  
“一起吧，这味道，这里肯定真的死过人。”皮特罗紧贴着彼得，皱着脸环视房间。  
卫生间看起来……还是个普通的卫生间，这整个酒店目前看来一丝异常也没有，可想到刚才的两个凭空消失的“它”，却更显得诡异。两个人挤在小小的空间里，四处张望，试图找出点儿什么。  
“哗啦！”  
这回两人都被吓到了，皮特罗再次抱住了彼得，两人目光一同看向了突然碎裂的镜子，那裂缝甚至还在渗血。  
大惊之下，皮特罗抱着彼得立刻闪回了房间，可这里却跟刚才已经完全不一样了——一个没有五官的怪物破开床垫试图爬出来，嘴里发出恶心地“嘶嘶”声，嘴角还有口水滴下来，它挣开束缚，快速地冲向了快银们，两人都惊恐地退后，却只一步又马上停住，他们回头——天花板上的女孩儿神色惊恐，满脸狰狞的伤口让她看上去比之怪物也不遑多让，柜子上地上满是散落的尸块，渗出的血几乎浸透了地毯。  
皮特罗抱起彼得，如同一道闪电划过了走廊。

之后受到的惊吓太多。  
起初皮特罗直接跑回了入口想要出去，可紧锁的大门完全断绝了这一想法，他们是出来玩儿的，不是来闹事的，这样一来就只能乖乖地走完全程。  
皮特罗不愿回忆走廊尽头的小孩儿是怎么突然出现的，也不愿回忆那张床上所谓的美艳女伯爵和他的男宠，和浸在血泊里的尸块，更不愿回忆那堵被凿穿的墙后窜出来的两具……就好像刚撕掉布条的木乃伊一样的东西，还有他被吓到逃开时无意中碰到的彩蛋，那一屋子的变态杀人狂，如果不是那个留着搞笑小胡子的变态有一张迷之像彼得的脸，他可能真的会忍不住拆了这家旅馆。  
彼得也筋疲力尽，刚进来时他确实游刃有余，可他哪知道之后会遇到那么多吓人的东西！从他因为不知道从哪儿掉进一个墙面地面连天花板都糊满了陈年血肉残渣（他可能很久都吃不下肉类食物了），爬满了老鼠、虫子还有鬼知道什么生物的密室而叫出了第一声后，他们的尖叫就没停过。而且皮特罗每次受到惊吓手上就会收紧，等到出了鬼屋，他只觉得自己肋骨都要骨折了。  
等到终于出来后，看着天边西沉的夕阳，两人都觉得恍如隔世。  
“这里其实挺不错的。”彼得只觉得自己说话都有些虚弱了，他和皮特罗互相看着，两人都是一脸身体被掏空的表情。  
“何止不错，是特别好。” 毕竟也是共患难过了，皮特罗完全了解彼得在想什么。  
“等我好了。”  
“我们可以带他们都来玩一玩。”


End file.
